El Café
by VaipraFallent
Summary: después de la rebelión en el cielo, los ángeles bajan a usher muy seguido y se divierten como humanos... ahora Michael tiene que esperar a Raphael... ¿a quien conocerá mientras espera?


_**café cabo sunion...**_

El príncipe de los arcángeles aun no entiende como es que se dejo convencer de bajar a _Usher, _

siendo que tiene que planear las siguientes estrategias y así poner a trabajar a toda la bola de inútiles que están bajo su cargo.

Desde hace algún tiempo a su compañero se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de tener viajes constantes a la tierra, ahora que el cielo tiene un nuevo regente, ellos como principales, se sienten con la libertad de hacer y deshacer todo a su antojo (o por lo menos a Rafa).

El carismático pelirrojo saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta la nota que Raphael le dejo a Samael, donde dice:

_"__Nos vemos en dos horas en la esquina de la calle Bolívares, si no llego a tiempo espérame en el café que esta a dos cuadras y recuerda que __no puedes pedir nada de alcohol o utilizar tus poderes en frente de nadie__, te lo advierto Mika-chan, no pienso pagar tus destrozos como la ultima vez"_

_- ¡maldita sea! ¿quien se cree que es para hacerme esperar? A mi el Gran__Michael, el arcángel de fuego..._

El acuerdo que ambos tienen de comportarse como "humanos" fue después de que en una ocasión (de hecho en sus primeros viajes), un bravucón le dijo enano al "Gran" Michael (y háganse notar las comillas), lo cual provoco que casi llegaran la policía y los bomberos a detenerlos; desde entonces Raphael le tiene prohibido que use sus poderes a la vista de los humanos.

Ya metido en el drama, el arcángel decide tomar la carta de la mesa, buscando entre la lista del menú algo que le llame la atención, después de dejar la carta y pedir simplemente un te de tila para calmar sus nervios antes de que haga volar algo se pone a pensar en lo que su amigo este planeando ahora.

Levanto la manga de su chaqueta de piel y vio la hora.

_- ¡Idiota! Ya llevas atrasado mas de media hora..._

en ese momento, a dos sillas de el llega una hermosa chica de veintitantos años, abre la silla y se sienta, de su bolso saca un libro y lo abre en la pagina que tiene el separador. Al parecer a Michael le causa curiosidad de alguna forma y mas cuando alcanza a ver que en la portada del libro tiene su palabra favorita... _"__Guerra"._

La joven aparta un poco el libro cuando el camarero se dispuso a poner su orden en la mesa, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un frappe de chaí. La chica volteo a ver al dulce pelirrojo que tiene enfrente de ella y le dedica una sonrisa, cosa por la cual Michael se sintió ruborizado por primera vez en su vida (aunque sabemos que no fue la primera).

Michael no dejaba de ver su reloj cada cinco minutos, desesperado le pide al camarero que le preste algún diario, para distraerse y no ver a la joven de cabello castaño que tiene al frente.

" _Si Raphael se tarda mas, seguro que lo dejo aquí y no le hablo en un buen tiempo hasta..."_ - dejo sus pensamientos al voltear y darse cuenta de que aquella chica lo miraba mucho, entonces observa como pone de nueva cuenta el separador en aquel libro tan interesante y se aleja dejando todo en su mesa.

- _¿ Donde he visto ese libro antes?_ - se dice mentalmente al tratar de recordar por que ese libro de portada color rojo se le hace tan familiar. Después de dejar que aquella mancha roja lo llene de curiosidad, se dispone a leer el viejo periódico que el mesero tan amablemente le trajo hace un momento.

Estaba muy metido en su "lectura" cuando escucho el chirrido de una silla, bajo el periódico y observo que la dulce castaña lo miraba sonrojada, después tomo el libro y siguió con su lectura.

-_¡Ya recordé! Ese libro me lo regalo el inútil de Uriel cuando fue mi cumpleaños.. - se dijo nuevamente_.

Después de otros quince minutos, llega el mesero a donde el chico estaba esperando a su amigo, le dejo un plato en el cual una coqueta rebanada de pastel vainilla con cubierta de crema de avellana lo miraba invitando a darle una pequeña probada; pero como el arcángel no es testarudo y terco, aparto el plato diciendo que no había pedido nada, en ese momento la castaña volteo y sonrió diciendo...

_- ¡ese lo invito yo! - dejo el libro a un lado y luego puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y puso su mentón __en sus__manos_  
><em>- ¡No gracias! - respondió el pelirrojo apartando el plato.<em>

Para este momento el mesero ya se había retirado. La joven en cuestión estudia detalladamente al pelirrojo de enfrente y observa aquel tatuaje en forma de dragón que surca desde la parte del pómulo derecho bajando por el cuello y donde la vista deja ver pues la camiseta de cuello no deja terminar de ver donde finaliza.

_- ¡Es muy interesante ese tatuaje que tienes! ¿ que significa? - comenta la chica entre cerrando los ojos para poder estudiar mas a fondo a su __resep__tor._  
><em>- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dice poco cortes.<em>

La acción del chico le saco una sonrisa a ella, luego dice como si fuera chiste.

_- ¡disculpa chico, pero no fue mi intención ofenderte! - clava su ojos color caramelo en la mirada del pelirrojo._  
><em>- ¡No me llames así, tengo mi nombre! - dice poco agraciado Michael<em>  
><em>- pero no se tu nombre ¿ recuerdas? - dice sonriente – yo me llamo Zoe. Ahora que sabes mi nombre tu tienes que decirme el tuyo – dice aun con el rostro recargado en sus manos<em>  
><em>- Michael... - dice entre dientes<em>  
><em>- No te escuche "Chico" - dice la castaña enfatizando la palabra chico<em>  
><em>- ¡Michael! - dice casi gritando - ¿escuchaste bien? Mi nombre es Michael – esta rojo<em>  
><em>- ¿Como el arcángel? - dice interesada<em>  
><em>- si... yo... - en eso recordó las palabras de Rafa – si, como el arcángel<em>

Zoe le sonríe desde la otra mesa, luego guarda su libro en la bolsa y toma su frappe de chaí y el plato de pastel y los lleva a la mesa donde Michael esta sentado, el solo se limita a mirarla.

_- Es descortés sentarse en una mesa si no eres invitada... - le suelta mientras que examina a su "i__nv__itada"_  
><em>- Pero estamos teniendo una conversación en este momento, así que prácticamente ambos estamos cometiendo la falta al estar hablando e incomodando a los demás con nuestra tan intima platica – dice al momento de poner las cosas sobre la mesa para luego abrir la silla y sentarse a un lado de Michael.<em>  
><em>- ¡Como quieras! - bufa el arcángel luego la estudia mas al tenerla cerca - ¿Que es eso que tienes en la nariz? - pregunta a la vez que señala la propia<em>  
><em>un persing<em>_ – __dice ella sin darle importancia_  
><em>- ¿ Y que significa? - pregunta de nueva cuenta atrapado por la curiosidad<em>  
><em>no tiene significado en si, solo es un accesorio de moda – dice pero el chico sigue sin entender – bueno realmente no se que significado tenga, pero me encanta como se me ve.<em>

Luego la chica señala el pastel que el joven camarero le trajo y agrega entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente.

_- ¿ Entonces no quieres el pastel?_  
><em>- ¡Ya te dije que no lo apestare! - dice el entrecerrando los ojos de igual manera...<em>  
><em>- ¿Por que no? - dice ella acercando un poco su rostro<em>  
><em>- por que no me gusta aceptar cosas de extraños – responde a la defensiva – ademas no me gusta aceptar cosas de mujeres...<em>

Eso causo mas inquietud a la chica, luego simplemente se hecha para atrás y se defiende diciendo.

_- ¡y yo que creí que eras lindo! - se sonroja._  
><em>- ¿ Te parezco lindo? - dice casi ofendido.<em>  
><em>- Un poco. ¿Y que haces aquí solo ? - corta una cucharada de pastel y luego lo lleva a la boca<em>  
><em>- Espero <em>_un__idiota amigo__mio__ – __después bebe un poco del té ( que esta frió)_  
><em>- ¡Baya! Para esos amigos para que quieres enemigos – dice ella como si nada<em>  
><em>- no creo que dijeras lo mismo si te dejan plantado por mas de hora y media – dice Michael cuando checa por millonésima vez su reloj.<em>  
><em>- Entonces ¿ por que no te vas aun? - dice interesada<em>  
><em>- no es de tu incumbencia – dice nuevamente - ¿ y tu a quien esperas? - pregunta curioso<em>  
><em>- no espero a nadie, vengo a este café desde hace casi un año, simplemente me gusta venir, pedir mi bebida y leer un poco, eso me relaja los nervios. - dice cuando saca el libro en turno.<em>  
><em>- ¿ De que trata ese libro? - dice cuando saca de la mochila una mancha roja (sigue sin recordar el nombre del libro)<em>  
><em>- habla sobre el arte de la guerra –<em>_le sonríe de nueva cuenta y luego dice – es algo que me gusta desde que era pequeña._

Eso le causo mas curiosidad a Michael.

Sin darse cuenta, el arcángel se encuentra envuelto en una amena conversación con aquella extraña, quizá pasaron mas de media hora platicando, cambiado feraces sarcásticas entre ambos hasta que Zoe checo su reloj y dijo la expresión : - ¡Dios mio... mira que hora es ya son casi las cinco de la tarde!, en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que no había notado el paso del tiempo en compañía de esta mujer, y como si fuera casi un juego le pregunta con poca gana.

_- ¿ Ya tienes que marcharte? - y luego dejo la taza de té a un lado del plato._  
><em>- Si, mañana tengo un examen en la universidad y es algo complicado por que ya es el ultimo del semestre – dice casi sin ganas<em>

Guarda sus pertenencias en la mochila, se dispone a ponerse de pie y luego ve el gesto poco divertido de aquel ángel, ella se acerca y se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico que en este momento no sabes que es lo que esta mas rojo si su cabellera o sus mejillas, luego Zoe se aparta y le dice divertida por la reacción de Michael.

_- Descuida, nos veremos algún día - y mientras se aleja agrega - ¡Es una promesa!... Angelito..._

_**Cinco minutos después... **_

Dejo el tenedor aun lado del plato vació donde estaba el pastel que aquella humana le había obsequiado, después escucho su nombre y volteo a ver que alguien viene casi corriendo...

_- ¡Michael! Disculpa que aya llegado asta ahora, pero tuve que ir por alguien – dice un despreocupado Raphael_  
><em>- ¿Que dem...? se supone que deberías de haber llegado desde hace tres horas – le reclama un ruborizado arcángel.<em>  
><em>- En cerio lo siento,pero tuve que ir por alguien...<em>  
><em>- Raphael, ¡al fin te alcanzo! - una chica de cabello color celeste sale detrás de Rafa - ¡Hola Michael!<em>  
><em>- ¡Gibrille! ¿Que haces aquí?<em>  
><em>- A mi también me da gusto verte – le recuerda la chica<em>  
><em>- bueno, espero que estén listos por que nos vamos de fiesta los...<em>  
><em>- Rapha, Uriel me dijo que se esta reponiendo de la ultima comida – dice interrumpiendo la chica.<em>  
><em>- ¿no entiende ese arcángel que no debe de dejar que su "muñequita"<em>_. Cocine__? - dice burlándose de el arcángel de la tierra – como sea, sera mejor que - nos marchemos los tres, la noche es joven mis queridos pupilos_

Raphael hace que Michael se ponga de pie, paga la cuenta y salen los tres en dirección de la zona _fiestera _de la ciudad...

Fin.


End file.
